Blessing in Disguise
by xViva La Bookworm 11092
Summary: So, a summary, not entirely sure yet. Older Edward, young Bella. Arranged Marriage, sound fun yet? Rated M, cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with them.  
>Does anyone even read twi fanfics anymore? I'll give it a go anyways.<br>if it gets decent reviews, maybe ill post chapter 2. :)

thanks guys! xo

Bella kept her eyes lowered to the floor, uncomfortable with even the smallest glance her way. This wasn't the type of thing she liked, surrounded by people, some of them she never met before. Her biggest fear, being pulled into a conversation. Trying to make words, into coherent thoughts and sentences. The mere thought made her anxiety go through the roof. As if crying in her bedroom at night wasn't enough, then she got to go out, and be awkward in public. She felt like, no matter how many medications, or how many therapists she saw, her mental illness would never go away. The depression and anxiety, would be happy living in her bones, making each encounter, awkward and uncomfortable and every night filled with unknown tears. Right now was especially uncomfortable, a dress in a color that wasn't black, a lot more shorter than she would have preferred. An event where her presence was mandatory, though she wished she could blend into the walls.

"Why such a sad face, on a beautiful girl." This was it, Bella thought to herself, her palms already beginning to sweat, her throat becoming dry and horse. This wasn't rare, it happened almost daily, but as Bella got the courage to look up, she was faced with a somewhat familiar face. Her tight rigid body began to relax, her palms returning to their once dry state. Edward Cullen. A younger friend of her parents, of course he'd be here. Trying to clear her throat, Bella hoped the upturning of her lips, looked like somewhat of a pleasant smile, but the look on his face, told Bella she had failed. Speak, Bella. "Parties, aren't really my thing." She mumbled softly, finding her shoes to be very interesting. A perfect place to keep her eyes. A warm, deep chuckle made her look up, without warning, surprising even herself, especially as a small genuine smile formed. "Parties aren't my thing either. I'm more of a stay at home, kind of guy." Bella nodded, she couldn't imagine him being a stay at home guy. The way he was talking, so confident and without breaking his train of thought.

As the seconds ticked on, she felt herself growing uncomfortable, he was so close and she could feel her walls shutting in on her, it was beginning to be too much. Without sounding rude, Bella quickly excused herself, making up some lame excuse, about going to see her father. She broke free before he could reply, and was halfway down the hallway, bumping into unfamiliar people. Mumbling a quick hi and bye, Bella found solace in the outside terrace, there was a slight chill, the crisp September air, nipping at her skin. She would deal with it, nothing compared to being stuffy and uncomfortable. The party scene was never for her, even if it was to celebrate her father's accomplishments.

as always, reviews are great! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking a different route with this story, hope you like it! xo**

**As always; Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with them. ;)**

Bella sat on her balcony, chills running along her spine, the cool autumn air blowing her hair around her face. Another panic attack slowly fading away, her breath finally coming back to her. The faint music in the background, helping her focus on something different, anything except the horrible feelings. She hated having panic attacks. Loosing her breath, the dizziness, the feeling of not being in control. After so many years of dealing with it, but still, it never got any easier. The constant of never feeling like you were completely whole. The uneasy feeling of traveling anywhere. Always needing to go out for air. Bella had wished every day she could change it. That one day, she would wake up and not be plagued with it. To be a normal person. Without anxiety and depression. She was afraid she would never get better, never get her life under control, always answering to this horrible curse.

Running her long fingers through her chocolate brown hair, Bella pulled herself up from her chair, tightening her cardigan closer around her small frame. The night lights always soothed her. She loved living in Seattle, especially her condo, able to see the whole city. Taking in a deep breath, she shivered as the cold nipped at her nose, her cheeks becoming flushed with red. It was the perfect autumn night. Her mobile buzzed on the side table, and as she glanced down, she smiled reading the text from her mum. "Hope you're feeling alright, my love. Love from us. xo" She laughed softly at the last part, her father refused to text, always mumbling about technology going to take over the world. She loved her father immensely, but he needed to live in the 21st century. He was so against technology. When he bought a mobile, she was pretty sure it was one of his jokes, watching him learn how to use it, was just as amusing. Sending her mother a quick text back, Bella retreated into her condo, the cold becoming a bit too much. Even though she'd lived in Seattle for thirteen years, she still hadn't gotten used to the extremely cold winters. She was a Florida girl.

—

"Can I help with anything, mum?" Bella asked as she perched herself on the counter, grabbing a carrot and nibbling on it, earning a chuckle from her mother. From a young age, she had earned the name Bunny, not something she was extremely proud of. She thought it was quiet rude, if she was being honest, her mother didn't hear any of it, she would always respond with, "it's cute, just like you bunny." And to that, Bella would scowl. "No my love, I have everything under control. Keep eating you carrot, Bunny." She smirked, sticking out her tongue. Mature. "Edward will be coming for dinner tonight." She said nonchalantly. Bella gawked at her, the carrot nearly falling from her mouth. How could she just say something like that, and not expect a response from Bella. "Ed-Edward? Mr. Cullen?" Bella choked. Sometimes Bella wondered if her mother knew she had a crush. She had too, mothers knew all, didn't they? Her mother just smiled, continuing to fix the salad. "Why, um, is he coming?" Bella winced, way to keep it cool, she mentally chided herself.

Her mother just chuckled softly, completely ignoring her daughters question. Acting as this was a frequent visitor. She couldn't remember the last time Edward had came for dinner, if he had come at all. Usually she just saw him at parties, she wasn't sure her father and Edward were particularly close. They were business associates, but that was all. She gave her mother daggers, which only resulted in her mother laughing, hard. This was the exact response her mother wanted from her, Bella knew it well, she was playing into it. She shouldn't be showing emotion, but Bella wasn't exactly good at that. "Really mother?" Bella said emotionless, knowing just how much, her mum hated being called mother. "Relax, please. You father and Mr. Cullen have business to do. This was his idea, actually. Having Edward for dinner." Bella nodded, not believing a single word her mother was saying. "Sure mum, this was dad's idea." Bella kept nodding, sarcasm dripping from her statement.

—

Bella sat across from him, continually unfolding and folding her legs over one another, her hands continually fidgeting under the table, she felt like she was four years old. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, he wasn't here to see her, he wasn't even talking to her, but his glances in her direction made her stomach flip flop. "Bella?" She jumped, dropping her fork, a loud clank, as the metal made contact with the China. "Sorry, yes?" Her father rolled his eyes, and her mother chimed in, coming to Bella's rescue. "Daddy was just saying, how interested you've been in his newest business deal." Bella gawked at her mother, she had? If Bella was being completely honest, Bella had no idea what her father even did. Sure, she felt like shit, but still. Who actually paid attention to what their parents did? "Um, sure. Yeah. Very." Bella nodded, smiling, realizing how extremely sarcastic that sounded. Edward chuckled, engaging her father in conversation, slowly taking the attention from her, she smiled, thanking him silently. Why her parents did that too her, she had no idea.

—

Standing in her parents backyard, Bella inhaled the cool menthol, breathing out slowly. The nicotine giving her a head rush, she loved it. "Don't you know smoking can kill you?" She jumped at the sudden intrusion, his voice like silk, he was beside her, taking the cigarette out of her hand. Expecting him to put it out, he put the filter between his lips, inhaling. She laughed, "Hypocrite." He chuckled as he released the smoke, Bella was amazed, he looked so sexy smoking. "I'm old, why do I care?" He quipped, taking another drag before handing it back to her, and retreating back into the house. She stood there stunned. What had just happened? Taking another drag herself, she flicked it into the street, heading back inside. Her parents and Edward where in the kitchen, sipping on coffee, and chatting as her mother did the dishes. She poured herself a cup of coffee, as Edward glanced at her. "A smoker, and a coffee drinker." He smirked, shaking his head. "The coffee is my fault." Her mother said quietly, almost like she felt guilty. "She thought she was punishing Bella, but she shocked the hell out of us when she actually liked the taste of coffee." Her father piped in, laughing at the memory.

"Who would've thought a ten year old would've liked coffee?" Her mother said, laughing at the memory. "Obviously, Bella's special." Edward said, sipping his own coffee. "Oh yes, very special." Her dad said sarcastically. Bella just rolled her eyes, sipping her own coffee. She hadn't gotten the memo it was pick on Bella day.

—

Saying their goodbyes to Edward, Bella retreated to the living room. She listened closely as they talked quietly, Bella chose to mind her own business, occupying herself in her phone. The door closed quietly, and she heard her parents footsteps heading to her. Putting her phone away, she looked up and smiled. "That was a nice dinner." Her father said, as he sat himself on the couch. Her mother followed suit, on Bella's other side. She looked at them both, what was going on? "So, Bella, you and Edward seemed to get along?" Her dad asked, she nodded slowly, looking at her mother who was smiling. "Yeah, I guess?" Bella said, a bit skeptically. "He's a nice man." Her mother added, and Bella felt herself growing uncomfortable. "I guess?" She said once more. "You guess? You don't think he's nice?" Her dad retorted, and for a second, she felt like she was on trail. "He's nice. Jeez, what's with the questions?" She looked at both her parents, but suddenly now they were quiet.

"Nothing dear, we're just asking how you feel about him." Her mother said, finding sudden interest in the coffee table. "Relax, Bella, you're not on trail." Her father chuckled, but Bella would beg to differ. Bella wasn't dumb, she could tell something changed. She just wasn't sure why, or what, but they seemed to become more quiet. "Alright, what's going on." Bella demanded, standing up to face them both. Her mother ignored her gaze, and her father began to fidget, which was very unusual. "Mom?" She knew her mom would break. "Renee." Her dad said sternly, shocking Bella. "Bella, please sit." Her mom said cooly, but right now, sitting was the last thing Bella wanted to do, she felt very uneasy. This whole thing was so, weird. "We've set up an arranged marriage." What? Bella's mouth fell opens. "Who's?" She asked, now way more confused than she had been before. "Yours." Her mother said. "To Edward." Her dad piped in, and Bella's mouth fell open. What?

**So, what did you think?**

**As always, review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with them!_

_Enjoy! Reviews are always helpful!_

**Chapter 3**

Bella felt like she had, had the wind knocked out of her. Arranged marriage, to Edward? What in the world. Since when did her parents do that? Was she incapable of finding her own husband? Did she even want a husband? Bella tried to comprehend what was happening. She felt her mother's hands on her arms, guiding her back to the couch. "Bella?" Her mother asked softly, a glass placed in her hand. "Oh God, we've shocked her." Her mother said, worry dripping from her voice. "Well, of course we did, Renee, you weren't supposed to shout it out like that." Her father took a seat on the couch, both their eyes glued on her. She couldn't move, couldn't process what had happened. Finally, she realized. "You sold me to him?!" She yelled, her mother jumping, water spilling everywhere. "Am I a prize?" All Bella saw was red. "No, Bella, You're not a prize." Her father retorted. "We thought this would be good." Her mother followed. Bella had, had enough. "Do not follow me." She stormed out of the living room, heading to the patio, slamming the door behind her.

She hadn't realized her anger had turned to tears, or when, but she was crying. She couldn't believe what was happening. Lighting up the cigarette, she inhaled till her lungs couldn't expand anymore. The menthol cooling her throat. More tears fell down her porcelain skin. When did they time warp, and move back a hundred years. She never pegged her parents as they kind of people, who set up their children. Or Edward, as a man who'd willingly want to marry a woman who was barely in her twenties. She could be his daughter. It made her stomach churn. Bella wouldn't deny it, sure, she found him attractive, and she had a crush, but marrying him? She couldn't wrap her mind around it, it didn't make sense. Was this a joke? Was April Fools coming early? She hadn't met this man more than a handful of times, and none of those meetings did she ever actually have a full on conversation with him. Last night would've been the first, and she knew damn well that didn't change anything. Hearing the door open behind her, Bella went to speak, when her father cut her off. "Bells, please. Don't be angry at your mother. This wasn't her doing." Shaking her head, she flicked her cigarette. "This might not of been her plan, but she certainly didn't do anything to stop it." Bella quipped, turning to face him. She moved past him before he could say anything else, stopping to grab her coat and bag. "Bella, please don't go." Her mother's voice faded behind her, she just had to get out of there.

**—**

Rolling onto her back, Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the light coming through the cracks of her curtains. It was a fairly good morning, until she remembered the previous night. She wondered how this would all work, would he propose, would she get a ring? A wedding? Would they just get married at the courthouse? Bella chastised herself, this was insane. She was not getting married, she refused.

"Bella!" Bella jumped up, her front door slamming. "What the fuck is this bullshit I just read?!" Rosalie.

Bella pulled herself out of bed, making a mental note to take the spare key away from her. Walking into the kitchen, Bella tightened her robe, glaring at the blonde standing in front of her. "Good morning, Rose. How are you? Fine? Well, that's nice, I'm well too." Bella went on, glaring on her best friend.

"I'm sorry. But, come on. You don't send a text message like that, and not expect me to come over here first thing."

Sighing out loud, Bella grabbed the coffee pot, filling it with water. "You're not supposed to have caffeine." Bella brushed her off, rolling her eyes.

"Did you come here to go on about my caffeine intake, or the fact my parents have decided to marry me off." The petite brunette muttered.

"Bella, you are twenty three years old, they can not force you to marry this man. We're in the fucking states, not Iraq." Rosalie went on, with hand gestures and everything.

Pulling out two mugs, Bella filled the cups, picking hers up and taking a sip. "At least use cream, you weird, weird human." Rosalie shuddered.

Bella laughed, she knew how it weirded Rosalie out when she drank her coffee black, it just tasted better to her. Unlike Rose who needed a half a cup of cream, and twenty sugars.

"So, should I hire a hit man? Take this Edward fucker out?" Rosalie grinned, but Bella wondered if that could really be done.

"I was kidding!" Rose saw the serious in Bella's eyes. "I look horrible in orange." Rose said seriously.

**—**

It had been two weeks since her parents dropped the bomb, and for two weeks, she had refused to contact them. She had no idea why she finally decided to answer her mother's call. Maybe deep down, she missed her mom, maybe. She was still pissed off. She was livid. Who could blame her though?

Crossing and uncrossing her leg, Bella sat uncomfortable on her parents sofa. The room completely silent. Her attention was disrupted when her father and Edward reappeared. Edward sat across from her, and her father took a seat beside her mother.

"Well, this was supposed to go a lot differently." Edward spoke, she could see her father nodding, shifting his eyes towards her mother.

Bella crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "Oh, was it? Is me knowing putting a damper on things?" She retorted, rolling her eyes. She knew it was immature, but so was keeping this from her. Apparently they all needed to grow up.

"Bella, please. If you'd act like an adult, this would go a lot smoother." Her father chided her, but it only made her roll her eyes even more.

"I need air." The brunette stood up, retreating out to the patio. This had become routine for her, escaping the three of them. And just like two weeks ago, Edward had came and sought her out.

"Look Bella, I realized, you father and I went about this the wrong way.. and I do apologize." She snorted, shaking her head. Was he serious? They went about this the wrong way?

"What is the right way to go about something like this? Hmm, maybe not doing it at all." She sneered, moving further away from him. It was hard to keep up the angry vibes, when his cologne was intoxicating her. "You don't just discuss marriage without consulting the other person. I'm not handicapped. Despite what my father thinks, I am capable of making my own decisions." She took the last drag of her smoke, flicking it into her parents lawn.

"Shouldn't you go pick that up?" His voice broke the silence.

"What, are you gonna tell my daddy?" Bella pushed past him, slamming the door and finding solace in her old bedroom. She just wanted this whole night over with.

_As always, Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I just play with them.**

**Review! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Bella sat at the top of the stairs, feeling like a punished child. Her arms hugged her midsection tightly, trying to catch the few breaths she could. Her anxiety was pulling her under, leaning her head against the cool cherry wood banister, Bella listened to her parents and Edward conversation. "Remind me again, why we set this up?" She heard her mother ask, Bella was wondering the same thing. Trying to focus on something other than the difficulty of breathing, Bella leaned forward, as if that was going to help her hear better.

"Renee, you know why. Please, don't make this anymore dramatic." Her mothers heels clicked as she retreated into the kitchen.

"Charlie, everything will be fine."

"I know." Her father said surely, Bella couldn't believe it.

"You said it yourself, Bella isn't suited for the real world. She needs a man to provide for her, and you know, I'm that man." Bella's mouth fell open, she couldn't believe this. She wasn't suited for the real world? What did that even mean?

Pulling herself up from her seat on the stairs, going down them quickly, earning stares from the two men sitting in front of her.

"Please, dad, Mr. Cullen." Bella spoke clearly, "Tell me, how am I not suited for the real world?" She glanced at her father first, then looked at the man she now hated.

"Bella, please, don't be so dramatic. Jesus, just like your mother." Her eyes widened, she was being dramatic? She wasn't selling her daughter.

"Bella, please, we're not doing this to hurt you. Your father has told me about your medical history.. and we all think this is best. Being married to a wealthy man. I can provide for you. You won't have to work. You can work on bettering yourself, having my children."

As Bella heard the mention of children, she was pushed far over the edge. So not only was she expected to marry this man, but she was also supposed to give birth to his spawn?

"I can't fucking believe this." Bella shouted, earning glares from her father, but she noticed Edward had a different look on his face, she wasn't sure what, but now wasn't the time to sit and discuss how Edward was feeling.

Turning her attention away from him, Bella shook her head. "This isn't happening. I'm not marrying him, and I will not be, 'barefoot and pregnant'" Bella gestured with air quotes, "You're both out of your fucking minds. I'm not suited for the real world, because of my anxiety? Are you serious? This is bullshit. Absolutely fucking bullshit." Bella could feel herself loosing her breath even more, she took a few steps back and plopped herself into the chair. Rubbing her face roughly with her hand.

"Please, let's just talk this over." Edward's cool, and calm voice made Bella look up. "No yelling, or fighting, like mature adults, yes?" Bella just shook her head, clearly, no matter how hard she fought, she wasn't going to win. What else could she do?

Bella sipped on her coffee, an awkward silence filling the room. "Who came up with this sick agreement? That I was to be married off. You guys realize, I'm twenty two. That I can say no, that I will not marry you." Bella said sternly, making eye contact with him for the first time since they entered the kitchen.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a charity case. What, just cause I have anxiety, I can't take care of myself?" Bella said curtly.

The man sitting across from her winced, shaking his head. "No. I think you're capable.. I just think, being married to a man who's already successful, will make things easier. That way, you don't have to work, you can focus on bettering yourself." Bella stood up, coffee cup clenched in her hands. Her head tilted to the side, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth, she was unsure of what to say. To her none of this made sense, how did they even think of this.

"Why would you want to be married to me?" Bella asked, her eyes resting on the floor. "We have nothing in common. I couldn't imagine that I could ever keep your attention." Placing her coffee cup in the sink, Bella regrettably, sat back down at the island, unsure of what to do now.

Peeking up from beneath her lashes, Bella watched him.

"You're 42." Bella said, but was cut off.

"Are you saying I'm old?" His voice was rather high, almost like he was offended. For the first time in a while, Bella actually laughed. She covered her mouth, and began to shake her head.

"I'm saying, you're in the prime of your life. You have a business you love, you don't need to be tied down by me. What if you find a woman you actually love? And you're married to me?" She asked, truly concerned.

"You're right, I am in the prime of my life. But you're also wrong. I'm in love with my job, and I'm good at it. A woman would just disturb that." He said calmly. "Besides, how would I look with a hot, gorgeous 22 year old on my arm."

"Stupid." Bella retorted quickly, but she didn't miss his statement. She felt her cheeks redden, a sly smirk forming on the man in front of her.

"Am I breaking you?" Edward said hopeful, but Bella still didn't know. It just felt all too, weird. Like they we're set for setting themselves up for failure.

Bella rolled her eyes, playfully, standing up and heading towards the door. "Goodnight, Edward." She smiled and continuing to leave the kitchen. That being the first time she ever called him Edward, and not Mr. Cullen. Who knew, maybe he was breaking her.

_As always, Review! xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: i do now own twilight!**_

**AN:** Wow, never expected such positive feedback! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! xo

I hope I can continue to put out chapters you all will wanna read!

Chapter six is currently in the process of being written, and i will have it up ASAP!

Until then... Enjoy! xoxoxo

**Chapter 5**

Sinking into the warm bath, Bella let the scent of vanilla and honey suckle take over her senses. She needed to step back and actually look at things clearly, without Rose or her parents voices in her head. Without having Edward's promises of a better life. She knew she was more than capable of providing a life for herself. Even with anxiety. She finished high school when no one else believed she could. So many missed days, depression keeping her from classes, but Bella did it. She finished high school, and she couldn't have been more proud of herself. If she could accomplish that, then she had no doubt, she could provide for herself. No matter how hard it would be, Bella would do it, she refused to let anyone tell her what she could do. Her parents raised her to be a strong, and independent woman, and she was going to do it.

She had no idea that her parents lost faith in her, at first, it hurt her, knowing they doubted her. Her father more so than her mother, but still, her mother didn't stick up for her. Bella sank under the water, breathing out slowly, holding her breath till it hurt. Rising up from the water slowly, was symbolic in a way. She took in a deep breath, exhaling all the negatives. She would not marry Edward, she would not be a victim to anxiety and depression. She was going to beat this, she refused to be anyone's charity case. She was strong, focused and independent. She would provide for herself, just like anyone else would.

"I met someone." Rosalie's melodious voice sang softly, peeking Bella's interest. Rose was a self sufficient, type of person, like Bella, but way more intimidating. Hearing Rose talk about meeting someone, and actually hearing interest in her voice, was a bit surprising to the brunette.

"He's tall, handsome, blonde with blue eyes. He's absolutely perfect, Bella, I think I'm in love." Bella's rhythmic typing stopped completely, her chocolate brown eyes stared intently at her best friend, her mouth slightly hung open.

"You're in love?" Bella said slowly, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. "And it's not with yourself?" As much as it sounded like a joke, Bella was dead serious. Rose never put in and love next to each other, unless she was talking about herself.

Seeing the look on Rose's face, Bella's own features softened a bit, her cold hearted best friend, was actually in love. Bella stood up and sat down next to her, hugging her tightly. "I know, big step for you." Bella smiled, and watched as a tear rolled down the blonde's face, shocking Bella once more.

"Bella, I'm so scared." She broke down completely, Bella just hugged her tightly, letting the blonde cry on her shoulder. She was so utterly confused, but she understood. This was a huge step. "Bella, he's so amazing. He's perfect. He treats me like a queen."

Though as amazing as it sounded, Bella felt like there was going to be something wrong with prince charming. "He's thirty nine."

Bella took in a deep breath, bingo. Still Bella couldn't understand why that was so bad. Sure, he has a good fifteen years on Rose, but she was never the typical girl in her twenties. She was always so mature.

And maybe because of his age, or the situation, but at that moment, Bella thought of Edward. It was such a different situation, but the same all at the same time. Only, Rosalie wasn't being forced to marry this man. "Rose, what's wrong with that?" Bella finally asked, realizing she'd been lost in her own thoughts.

Rosalie just shrugged, wiping away the trails of tears from her cheeks. "So many things. His age for once, his profession. My age.. That I'm more serious than he is about me." She shook her head, more tears falling down her face. She stood up and walked into Bella's small kitchen, dapping a tissue along her cheeks.

Bella perched herself on her counter, letting Rosalie get herself together. "It's just so unbelievably amazing, that something is bound to go wrong. Nothing is this perfect." She sounded so defeated, she was wrecking their relationship before something could even go wrong.

"But when have you ever been one to let your heart take over? Rose, if this feels right, then just go with it. And if something, happens, and that's if something does, and not your sabotaging it.. then so be it. But at least, you were happy, and you had this crazy romance." Bella couldn't believe she was saying this, who was this person speaking. It was so unlike her.

Rosalie must've thought the same thing, cause for the first time, she was smiling and nodding her head. "Wow Bella, the student surpasses the teacher." Bella laughed rolling her eyes.

"I learned from the best." Bella jumped down and sat at the table. "If it's meant to be, it'll all work out in the end." Bella nodded confidently.

The only light was coming from the movie, Sex and the City, they had seen this movie well over twenty times, Bella and Rose could recite every line, word from word. Which was what Bella was doing, curled up in a ball, until Rose spoke, calling her name and stopping Bella mid sentence.

"Remember that guy, who I'm pretty sure I'm in love with?" Rose's voice was barely above a whisper. Bella reached for the remote control, pausing the movie and pushing herself into a sitting position.

She nodded, waiting for Rose to continue. "Well, see, I wanted to make plans before he has a full week without any openings for me.. and it turns out, the one day he's free, he made plans with one of his buddies. He's been depressed, i don't know. I didn't ask. But, he said he would love to take me out… if I could find a friend for his buddy."

Bella began to shake her head, pulling off the blankets and grabbing the empty bowl of popcorn. "Rosalie. No." She refused. She was not going to go on a blind date with someone who was depressed, or even more depressed than she was.

"Please, please." She heard Rose get up and followed behind her. "It's just one night."

Tossing another packet of microwave popcorn into the over, Bella continued to shake her head. "Seriously, Rose, really?" She asked, turning around to see Rose, looking extremely pathetic.

"Bella, you know his schedule gets crazy. Some days he barely gets any sleep. Please, Bella.. you're my best friend, the only person I tolerate. Please, do this for me. I'm begging you." Rosalie continued on. Bella knew this was true, Rosalie was the biggest bitch, especially if she didn't like you. She refused to socialize with other women.

Bella knew she would end up saying yes, she had no backbone when it came to Rosalie. She always gave in, whether it be right then, or in a few hours, she knew she would succumb and say yes.

"Thank you, thank you!" Rosalie squealed, hugging Bella tightly. "I promise, just one night. A few hours. And I won't ask you for anything else for the rest of the year." Rose grinned, grabbing the freshly popped bag, and heading back to finish the movie.

Bella knew she would ask for something else, it wouldn't be Rosalie if she kept a promise. _"She's your best friend. That's what you do for a best friend."_ Bella said to herself quietly. It would be alright, she could get through this.

**As always, Reviews are most appreciated! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Happy turkey day everyone! **

**Thanks for the amazing feedback!**

**I shall NOT make you wait any longer, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Clearly, I'm broke! HAHA. :p**

**Chapter 6**

Fidgeting with the short hem line of her dress, Bella was now in full on panic mode. Why did she agree to this? A date with a man who was depressed? Had he any idea who his buddy was setting him up with? Miss Anxiety herself. He would be so much worse by the end of the night. Bella laughed softly, she was not a suitable match for this guy. Just another fucked up human being. Hey, maybe they would hit it off, who knows, this guy could be her future husband. Bella laughed again, shaking her head. She was getting ahead of herself. Looking into the mirror, Bella shrugged, she was trying to impress anyone. If it was at all possible, she would rather go through the night being invisible. Standing up she slipped her feet into her shoes, and grabbed her bag. The tight little dress sticking to her body, made her that much more uncomfortable.

"You clean up nice, bub." Rose smirked, her statuesque figure made Bella want to crawl back into her room. Rosalie was like a Greek goddess. Tall, blonde, decent chest and a pretty smile. She could make any man weak in the knees, she could probably make any woman weak too.

"Let's get this over with." Bella sighed, walking passed her and heading to Rosalie's BMW.

Standing at the park entrance in Seattle, Bella wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the little warmth she had. She should've known better, Novembers in Seattle were pretty chilly. A hyped up Rose beside her, didn't even seem to notice the drop in degrees. Her eyes were fixed on something in the distance. "That's him!" Rosalie squealed, grabbing onto Bella's arm.

Bella glanced in the same direction, but it could've been anyone. "The guy in the black suit. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Gorgeous." Rose mumbled, and Bella spotted him. Only her gaze was broken, by the man a few feet from Rosalie's date.

_Edward._

"Oh my God. What is he doing here?!" Bella hissed.

"Who? Carlisle? He's my date." Rosalie actually giggled. Bella chose to ignore it, pointing discretely to the man beide him.

"No, the man a few steps behind him. How did he even know I was here." Bella said mainly to herself, but Rosalie chimed in.

"Well, that's Carlisle's buddy.. so, obviously, he's going to be here." Rose dismissed it, like it was obvious, clearly to her, but not to Bella.

How in the world, how could it be him? Over a million people in the world, and Rosalie's date's depressed friend happened to be Edward Cullen?

"Rosalie, no. I can't do this. That's Edward. Cullen. My parent's friend." Bella turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. Rosalie glanced at Carlisle, then carefully began to walk a bit faster to catch up to her friend.

"That's Edward? But you said he was old. That man beside Carlisle barely looks thirty five." Rosalie glanced back again, and Bella hissed, hitting her arm.

"Stop looking!"

"Bella, he knows we're here. I can't just leave. Please, suck it up. For me?" Rosalie turned back and Bella watched as she picked up her pace and nearly ran into Carlisle's arms. He placed a kiss on her lips, before turning and introducing her to Edward.

Bella watched from her place, she knew she had limited time, and if she was going to bolt, she had to do it quickly. She was out of luck, the three of them turned her way and she saw the look on Edward's face. She'd be spotted.

Even still, she wanted to run. A few feet between them, if she chucked off her heels and bolted, she might be able to escape him. She kept telling herself to run, her mind was screaming but her feet stayed planted on the ground. She wasn't moving. Too late. Edward had reached her.

"So, you're the mystery woman?" He chuckled, but Bella found no humor in this situation. "Carlisle said you were pretty, clearly, he has no taste. No offense to your friend." He smirked, his gaze held on her.

"You're cold?" Bella didn't realize she'd been shivering, the sheer panic made her loose focus of everything else, but before she could respond, Edward had shrugged off his jacket and placed in on her shoulders.

Bella smiled, she may not of wanted to be their, but she wasn't a rude person. "Thank you." She walked over to the bench and sat down, glancing for Rose, but the blonde had escaped off with the man she called Carlisle.

"It's a bit ironic, don't you think?" Edward said as he sat beside her. "You just happened to be my date for the evening, a man you probably never wanted to see again." He said quietly, but Bella could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

Bella sat on the bench, with his coat on her shoulders, not really knowing what to say.

"How long have you known Carlisle?" Was the only thing she could think of.

"Progress, I suppose." Edward mumbled, but he smiled. "My whole life, Carlisle is my younger brother."

"How do you look so good for your age?" Bella asked before she even realized what she was saying, the apples of her cheeks flushed a shade of cherry red. She wanted to die, disappear, whatever so she wasn't facing him. How could she say that?

Maybe he didn't hear her, but of coarse he did. He chuckled, laughing now, his own cheeks turning red. Bella couldn't understand what was so funny.

"Wow." Was all he said, and for a second, Bella thought she offended him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, taking off his jacket, proceeding to hand it to him, when he stopped laughing.

"No, Bella, put the jacket back on, you're cold. I'm just surprised. That's the first nice thing you said to be since this whole arranged marriage." He said honestly, he was just shocked, not offended.

"I do tend to have nice things to say, that's when I'm not being forced to marry a complete stranger." She retorted.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Your father and I went about this all wrong." He paused for a second. "What if, we get to know each other? let's say, six months? And at the end of those six months, if you still dont like me—" He smiled, "Not sure how you couldn't.. but if you don't, then I'll call the arrangement off myself." He looked at her, and for the first time, she actually felt like he was genuinely looking at her. And for some reason, she felt like she couldn't say no. For once, she was given a choice, may not of been what she had wanted, but it was a step in the right direction. She could get to know him, but she still would not marry him.

"Fine." She looked up at him, his golden brown eyes piercing into hers. "Six months. If I still don't, if my feelings don't change. No marriage." She said sternly, and he stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Bella let go of his hand, clasping her hands trying to create some friction.

"It's cold. Why don't we let them be alone.. want to get some coffee? And you can ask me anything." Edward stood up, looking down at Bella.

She wasn't particularly fond of being alone with him, but she also didn't want to watch be sappy with his brother. Sighing softly, Bella stood up and followed Edward. She was curious about a few things.

"Why me?" Bella asked, they had been walking silently, and Bella hated the silence. Especially when she never really fully got an answer before.

"It's not creepy.. like, you might think. I always knew who you were.. but maybe around eighteen, is when I started actually seeing you." Edward said, like he was reliving the moment. Seeing me for the first time.

But his words confused Bella, what did he mean by that? When he started to actually see her.

Did he not see her before? When she was eighteen, he would've been thirty eight. Was this when the whole arranged marriage was planned? Bella had so many questions.

"If I was to marry you, would we be married in a romantic way?" Bella asked the only way she knew how, she didn't want it to be awkward, but how could that not be?

Edward opened the door as they reached the cafe, she welcomed the warm breeze, her fingers finally getting the feeling back. As they sat down, Bella looked at the man in front of her.

"Married in a romantic way?" Edward chucked, more so even laughed. It was throaty, unlike his soft chuckle he usually does. "You couldn't just ask if we would have sex?" He wiggled his brows, and Bella found herself laughing. Not a forced laugh, or awkward, but a genuine laugh.

"I was trying to be, ladylike?" She shrugged. "Answer the question." Feisty Bella.

He pursed his lips, unbuttoning his shirt sleeves and rolling them up, exposing his forearms. Tanned and muscular, Bella tore her eyes away, and looked up. His eyes were on her. She'd been caught.

"I suppose, that would be up to you. I mean, I can't say I wouldn't want it. I am a man. But I'd never force myself on you." He said cooly, leaning back in his chair.

"Have I mentioned, you look beautiful." His lips formed into his signature smirk, and Bella could feel herself blushing once more.

She shook her head slowly, "You didn't, but thank you." She smiled, glancing down at the table.

"I'll get us coffee." Bella smiled, nodding, thankful for the few moments she'd have alone. She needed to regroup. He was getting to her, and she hated it. She was supposed to hate him. Or at least, not find him so god damn attractive. But he was a man, a very sexy man, and she was failing. Her hormones were deceiving her.

All too quickly, she began to feel faint. Slipping out of his jacket, Bella felt a bit cooler, but more exposed. She would have to deal with it, she wouldn't be able to face him, if she happened to pass out from heat stroke.

Trying to collect her thoughts, and calm down, her phone chimed.

"Dates going so well. Thank you! xx" - Rose

Bella smiled before tucking her phone away, looking up to see Edward walking back to the table.

"Coffee." He smiled pushing it towards her. She nodded, taking a sip, watching as he sat down, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Maybe just maybe, getting to know Edward, wouldn't be so bad.

**As always review! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I think you might really enjoy this chapter! :D As always reviews are nice!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just play with them!_

**Chapter Seven**

"I just don't understand why. What could he possibly be getting out of this? And don't give me that he's just looking out for me bullshit, cause that's exactly what it is. Bullshit." Bella spat, her mother loosing a few shades of color from her face, never hearing her daughter speak to crudely.

"Isabella! Language, for heavens sake. Please." She shook her head slowly, bringing her cup to her lips, slowly sipping on the lukewarm coffee. Giving a small sigh, Renee looked at her daughter, her beautiful, intelligent daughter. "Mr. Cullen, Edward, came to him. At first, daddy said no. He wouldn't arrange something like this.. but, Edward, he proposed something your father couldn't refuse."

Bella saw the look in her mother's eyes, and Bella realized, this was all Edward's idea. Surely, her father just threw away everything he had raised her to be, and now he was claiming she was incapable. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"For your hand in marriage, Edward gave your father one of his best clients." Bella's mother whispered, barely.

Bella couldn't believe it, she was traded, like some sort of farm animal. Her feelings didn't matter, it was all about business. Clearly.

Kissing her mothers cheek, and promising she'd call her, Bella grabbed her coat and left.

Parking her car on the street of Seattle, Bella slammed the door and headed into the lobby of Cullen and McCarty. She was furious, how could he do that. He had absolutely no right.

The petite brunette was absolutely furious.

Storming up to the desk, she was greeted by a big chested blonde. "Hello, do you have an appointment?

Bella dismissed her questions. "Is Edward Cullen in?"

The blonde nodded slowly, "Do you have an appointment?" She began to stand, picking up the receiver of her phone.

"I'm his fiancee, I do not a god damn appointment." Bella snarled, storming down the hallway, the blonde on her heels.

The unnamed blonde quickly got in front of Bella, heading into the office first. "Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry, but she claims to be your fiancee, she wouldn't answer me."

Edward's face remained emotionless. He just nodded and the blonde turned to leave, Bella rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind her. "She's fun." Bella said sarcastically.

"Bella, what.." She put a hand up, tossing her bag onto the chair.

"You traded me. A marriage for your top client? Really? Is that all I am?" She paced back and forth, thinking of more ways to yell at him.

"I'm a woman, so I can just be traded, and I'm going to accept it?" As she continued on, Edward perched himself on his desk, waiting as she tired herself out.

"Are you done?" He finally asked. "I know, I could've done it better, but I didn't know how. I bargain, it's what I do. I fight. I refuse to give up." He said confidently. "I told you.. one day I just looked at you, and you were.. so beautiful. You captivated me. It all happened so damn fast. Took me by surprise. One day, you're little Bella swan.. and then, you're this sexy, beautiful, smart.." Edward paused. "Just incredible. And I knew, I had to have you." A small smile creeped onto his face.

Hearing him speak, Bella lost all of her thoughts. "You could've done it better." She refused to let him see her breaking. He was cracking her walls, she hated it.

"And being in love with you isn't enough?" Bella stopped, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. The room spinning, her both suddenly becoming very dry. She could barely swallow.

"You.. you, love me..?" Her voice broke, she tried to swallow. "In love with me." She repeated. She placed a hand on her stomach, suddenly feeling very nauseous.

Edward leaped off his desk, and found his place beside her, his hand finding the small of her back, leading her over to a chair.

"Love is such an odd thing." He said quietly, standing up and grabbing a water out of the mini fridge.

He gave her the bottle, waiting for her to become coherent once more.

Bella sipped the water, feeling a bit better. Her head was still spinning.

"Love is odd." She agreed. It's all she could think of. How was she supposed to respond?

Placing the bottle on the table, Bella looked at the man in front of her. "How would it work?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"This engagement."

"It would work like a normal engagement. Dating, a ring… you know the whole wedding thing." A hint of a smile was on his face.

"A ring?"

He nodded. "With your approval, of course."

She shook her head slowly, trying to accept everything. Somehow she had got herself back into a marriage, she wasn't entirely sure how, but she had. She didn't even know if it was what she wanted. Did she want this? She didn't want this, so now what changed it? That Edward actually had real feelings for her? Because that changes everything. To Bella, now it felt like it wasn't so much a business deal. Like she was being traded. Edward was the one who came to her father, because he was in love with her, he wanted to marry her. He wanted a life with her, he wanted her to be happy and safe. He wanted to provide for her. Bella's head was spinning, for some reason, it was all making sense to her. It all was becoming more clear, and it scared her. How easily she could change her mind. A small piece of information can make the whole situation different.

"I'll be your wife." She said softly, no doubt in her voice. She was going to do it. She was giving in, waving her white flag. She was done fighting.

She looked up at him, she was overwhelmed by the look on his face. Like seeing his first born child for the first time. He stood up, taking Bella's hands pulling her up from her seat. Her heart was pounding in her chest, this was so surreal, what had happened? She knew what was happening, she was falling for him. How could someone fall for a person so easily? It was just as he had fallen for her.

"Feels like my heart is going to be explode." She laughed nervously.

Edward smiled, looking at his fiancee lovingly, this was all he ever wanted. "I'll be here to catch it." He chuckled himself, causing Bella to laugh again, shaking her head.

"I've got to do this properly." He said quietly, Bella wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or if he was talking to her. She just watched him.

"Let's go." He grabbed his coat, and tugged her along.

"Edward, where are we going?" She asked confused, trying to keep up with him.

"You'll see. Heidi, I'll be back. Hold my calls." Edward called out, not even waiting for a response. A man in a black suit saw Edward, and headed to the car opening the door.

"Where to, Mr. Cullen?" Bella was wondering the same thing.

"Downtown."

**(x-x)**

Bella found herself standing in the biggest jewelry store she'd ever seen. Rows after rows of rings, necklaces, bracelets. Anything you could ever need, plus a million things you never even knew you wanted. She was overwhelmed. She could feel her anxiety kicking in. Edward had pulled so many rings, in so many styles and cuts. He knew so much, and she was impressed, but intimidated.

"Pick whatever you want." Edward said, leaning against the counter, a whole plethora of rings at her disposal.

Bella stepped up to the counter, the room felt like it was a hundred degrees. How could she be freaking out over this? A simple thing like picking out a ring.

Edward stepped closer, picking up a ring. "How about this one?" Bella looked at it, it looked like them all.

"That's a fine choice. A princess cut, 2 karat diamond." The woman behind the counter spoke confidently, trying to make a sale.

To Bella, it all sounded like gibberish, she had no idea about cuts or karats. "And, it's on sale today. The price has been cut in half. It's only five thousand."

Bella's face paled. The woman said it so casually, only five thousand. She shook her head. "No. That's way too much."

Edward chuckled, turning to the woman. "Bella. Ignore prices. I want you to have the best."

He turned to the woman. "No more prices. Don't care how much it is. If she likes it, just ring me up." He pulled out his card, handing it over.

"Now, Bella, which one." He said to her, talking slowly, as if she was a child. She let it go, turning back to the rings.

She scanned over the rings, too big, too big. She sighed to herself. Just as she was about to give up, she landed on something that didn't seem to bad. A princess cut, she remembered from the previous ring. Not as big.

"That one." Bella looked up, watching as they both looked at each other smiling. Bella felt as if she picked the wrong ring, maybe the right one. They both looked too happy at her choice.

"That's a fine ring, Miss. It's going to look beautifully."

Bella sighed, she was already getting pulled into the lavish lifestyle. This had to stop.

**(x-x)**

A coffee in her hand, Bella walked along side Edward, the cool November winds nipping at her cheeks. Knowing he had her ring in his pocket was eating away at her. When was he going to propose? She hated surprises. But was her knowing he had a ring, still a surprise?

"Bella." Edward spoke quietly, "I wanted this to be perfect. Clearly, it's not going to be.. someones stubborn." He looked at her smirking. "But, I guess I'm going to have to get used to your stubbornness?" She nodded, smiling. He put his coffee down, taking hers. "It doesn't matter I suppose, what matters, is that you've agreed to be my wife so.." He knelt down, opening the box. "Miss Swan, will you officially, marry me?"

Even though she knew about the ring, and knew this was coming, she still felt the tears prickling her eyes. She nodded her head, fearful of the tears filling over, a lump forming in her throat. "Yes, I will." She choked out, a tear falling from her face, she knew it. Edward's smile stretched across his whole face, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Standing up he pulled her closer, she hugged him to herself tightly. His colonge intoxicating her. Pulling her face back, he smiled into her eyes, moving in slowly, he kissed her lips.

Bella's heart began to pound, his fingers along her neck, her own hands on his face. She was kissing him. The heat of the moment, the passion, he had taken her. Just like he wanted. She has succumbed, and at this point, she didn't care.

She giggled softly, feeling his lips turn up. "I just giggled. I don't giggle." She spoke against his lips.

"It was a very adorable giggle, Mrs. Cullen." He said softly, his breath on her face.

"Future Mrs. Cullen." She said just as easily, shocking the hell out of herself.

She was going to marry him, and for the first time in a month, she was okay with it. Dare she even say it, she was happy?

**Did you like it? :D Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just play with them._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

She'd be awake all night, sleep wasn't coming easy. Her mind was running every which way. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn it off. It had been the longest day of her life, and now that the high was wearing off, anxiety coursed through her body. The moon light danced in the spaces between her curtains, casting a glow in her room. She lifted her left hand, moving it ever so slightly, watching as the diamond sparkled.

The diamond on her slender finger, felt like it weighed twenty pounds. The beautiful diamond. It was so much more than just a piece of jewelry. It was something that bonded her to Edward, for the rest of her life. It weighed heavy on her chest. The mere thought made breathing incapable.

Was she ready for this? No. Probably not. She was only twenty two. Sure, she'd known Edward practically her whole life. This same thought went through her mind, countless times a day. Reminding herself, Edward isn't a stranger to her. But no matter how she tried to put it, in reality, Edward was. She barely knew a thing about him, aside from he was her father's business partner. And that was all. She didn't know him from Adam, and now she was engaged to him. How could she'd done this? What was she thinking. Swallowing hard, Bella rubbed her face, tears happened her fair skin. She couldn't do this. Pulling the ring off, Bella placed it on her night table. Turning to face the windows, Bella closed her eyes tightly, praying sleep would find her.

Even with the ring off her finger, it's mere presence made the brunette uneasy. She was irritated with herself. How could she be so easily swayed. Looking back on the earlier events, made herself sick. She didn't even know who that person was, to be so easily swayed just because he said what he knew she wanted to hear. Promising her a safe life, telling her he was in love with her. Bella turning back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. For a second, she was weak. She refused to be that weak person, who let someone else's beliefs and values become their own. No. She refused. She sat up, resting her face in her hands. She had no idea anymore. Her emotions were running wild. One minute she wanted this, and the next she wanted to run.

Leaning back and grabbing her phone, Bella opened her texts messages and typed in his name.

"Are you awake? We need to talk." Hitting send, Bella looked at the numbers on her phone, it was barely three. But seconds later, he responded.

"On my way." She somewhat smiled, at least he was reliable.

**(-xx-)**

Taking the kettle off the stove, Bella poured the water into her cup. Finishing with some honey. She needed something to ease her mind, she was too worked up. Sipping her tea, the bell to her apartment buzzed. Edward.

Without any hesitation she let him inside. And a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"You don't ask who it is?" Was what she was welcomed with.

"Well, hello to you too." She walked away, setting her mug down on the kitchen table.

"Bella, I'm serious. What if that was some lunatic?"

"Well, then I would've met my fate." She replied sarcastically, earning a glare from her. She sighed. "Seriously Edward? Do you really think I would just let anyone in?" Apparently, he did.

"Look, we need to talk." She spoke up before he could say anything else.

"I knew this was coming. Wishing you would've done this at a later time, but.. beggars can't be choosers."

Bella just looked at him. "Please, let me just show you what you'd be gaining. Lavish dinners, anything you could possibly want. The worlds at your finger tips."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't want the finer things. If you knew anything about me, you'd know that. I do not care about those things. You know what I think when I see people with so much shit, that they don't even know what to do with?" She paused, and he nodded. "That they're lonely. That's what I think."

She watched as he winced, she struck a nerve.

"Then let me show you the other side, not the lavish life style. The warmth, and love. Coming home to someone. Let me show you that." He sat down across from her.

"I'm sure it must be lonely, all by yourself here." He said sympathetically, and Bella could agree, it was lonely sometimes.

"Just like, when I don't work late, on the nights where I don't pass out from exhaustion. I get lonely as well.." He said quietly, glancing down. She watched as his eyes moved to her fingers, and she copied. The ring.

"Let me please explain. It was just so heavy… I can't… I'm not the wife you need." She rushed out, jumping from her chair, but at the same time, Edward did as well, and she ran right into him.

"Bella, please. Just stop, for one second. Take a deep breath, and relax." His soothing tone, and the warmth of his breath on her face, made Bella do just that. For the first time all night, she was able to breathe, without it feeling like her ribs weren't going to cave in.

"I just don't want to let you down." The petite girl whispered.

Like it was nothing at all, Edward lifted her up and onto the kitchen counter. Easily parting her legs, standing as close as he could. She neglected the fact he was so close, feeling her breath start to retract. Him being so close made her, nervous? Anxious? She wasn't sure.

His long fingers stroked her cheek, curving under her chin, bringing her eyes up and looking into his. "I promise, you will never let me down. If I thought even once, this wouldn't work, I wouldn't of asked. But, I know.. deep down, you are perfect for me."

Bella closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in, feeling him leaning in closer, he placed his lips on her forehead.

"I believe in you. In us." His lips moved against her forehead, as his arms snaked around her waist.

"I'll take the ring back, for now.." He said quietly, exhaling softly. "Only if you move in with me."

Bella let her arms snake around his waist, holding onto the waist of his t-shirt.

"You don't have to give up your place, I'll pay for the rent. Just spend a few weeks with me. You can even spend the weekends here, if you need a break." He pulled back, looking at her.

"Just want to prove, I'm not a horrible person." She smiled up at him, nodding slowly.

"I know, I know you're not a monster." She began to shake her head.

"Don't say no." He pleaded. "You've gotta work with me."

She didn't have too. She didn't owe him anything, but just like earlier, she was feeling herself succumb to him. How did he get her to do this so easily? And if he could get her to say yes to this, what else could he possibly get her to do?

"4 weeks. That's it. If I still don't feel.. if.. let's just figure it out when the time comes." She struggled to finish her thoughts, jumbled by the thought of what would happen at the end of four weeks. But she would work with him, she would at least try.

**(-xx-)**

Looking at the many boxes scattered around her small apartment, Bella was once again plagued with anxiety. With any little life changing event, anxiety always found its way to Bella. It never failed. Lighting a few candles, and shutting off the lights, Bella retreated into the living room corner. She'd done this frequently. Just sit in the dark, the aroma therapy candles assaulting her sense. It took a little while, but surely, it would always calm her down. Bring her back down to earth, tuck the anxiety into the closet, just for a few moments she was able to breathe.

Her last night in her apartment, at least for a little while. She'd be back, maybe. Most likely. Bella refused to think about it. Right now she had to pack the things she would need most. The little makeup she used, her toiletries, clothes, most loved books, and whatever else she was sure she couldn't live without.

As Bella finished up taping the last box, the light peeking in through her curtains reminded her that she'd never slept. She packed through the night, she was exhausted. Lack of sleep finally catching up with her.

Edward would be there in just a few hours. Already they had differences. He was an early riser, while she was the rolling out of bed at noon, type of person. Strike one.

**(-xx-)**

"You said your place wasn't anything special." Bella gawked, watching as he inserted a key, and pressed the button labeled, "PH".

He responded with a chuckle, so nonchalant. "It's really not. Don't let the title fool you." He said casually.

As they finally reached the top floor, the elevator doors opened and Bella was once again gawking. Surely, he had no idea what "special" had meant. His penthouse was beyond special. It was like the penthouses you saw in movies, but so much better.

She felt his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the elevator and into the entrance of his home. "Welcome home." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She just stood there in awe, the intercom buzzing somewhere behind her.

"Mr. Cullen, the movers are here with the boxes." She faintly heard someone say, as she walked into what she believed to be the living area. Though she was fairly certain, no one had actually lived in here. It was all for show.

"This is the formal living area, the one we will actually be in, is in the next room." Bella knew it, it was way too fancy for drinks and food.

"Shall I show you to our bedroom, Miss Swan?" Bella nodded, in a trance, it was unbelievable.

"I'm afraid to show you… the way you're handling everything else.. you might slip into shock."

_Too late._

"I can handle it." She lied.

Pulling opening the doors, Bella side stepped him and peeked inside. She had to lean against him for support. She knew why he was afraid to show her.

"God, you must've been suffocated in my apartment." Seeing as her whole apartment could fit into just Edwards— their bedroom. The king size bed was the size of her living room. Did people really live like this?

"I was blessed with money, plus I don't do too bad myself. I work hard, and I reward myself with the finer things. It's not a crime Bella. I earned everything in this room." She nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I hate to do this, but I need to leave you for an hour or so. Business." He actually looked regretful.

"I'll be fine." Bella said, not a hint of sadness in her voice. "Go on now." She smiled, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"No later than eight." He said as he walked away, Bella nodded swooshing him away.

She needed a moment alone, to take in everything. If she married Edward, this would be her life. The question was, did she want this? Who wouldn't want this. Was she not normal for not wanting this? Wasn't this everyones dream? Lavish lifestyles, all the finest champagne and caviar. Walking over to the massive bed, Bella sat down, and was pulled into the mattress. Literally heaven in a bed. If nothing else went right, this bed would make up for it all. Kicking off her shoes, and pants, Bella shimmied under the blankets and let sleep take her.

**(-xx-)**

Sitting on the plush carpets, Bella continued to empty her boxes. Countless text messages from Edward telling her all the spaces he cleared out for her. It shocked her. A bachelor who was so willing to give up his space.

The elevator dinging alerted Bella of Edward's presence.

"Bella?" He called, his Italian loafers clicking against the glossy linoleum floors.

She pulled herself up and met him halfway.

"Unpacking going smoothly?" He asked, as he made his way over to the liquor cart, pouring himself what she assumed was a Brandy.

"Going well, now if I only remember where I put everything." She smiled, retreating to the bed. "I've gotta say, the bed.. is like an orgasm for your body."

Bella laughed at the look on his face. "That statement.. makes me feel very old. Did you orgasm in my bed?" Edward's face was serious, which only caused Bella to laugh harder.

"No! God Edward, it's a figure of speech."

"In what language?" She rolled her eyes, pulling herself up, sitting beside him.

He lied back on the bed, drinking his Brandy.

"Aside from the orgasm, it was a good day?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Everyday is good when orgasms are involved." Bella smirked, laughing again, even harder than before, earning herself a look from Edward.

"No Cinemax for you." He muttered, and cue Bella's laughter, harder this time. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
